


Tell Me More

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'It wasn't what she was doing, no, not at all. Amy could care less as to where River was putting her hands.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Doctor Who piece!

It wasn't what she was doing, no, not at all. Amy could care less as to where River was putting her hands. She could care even lesser for the slowly decreasing state of their clothing. None of that matter to her but two things.

River's voice and what River was saying.

Amy had chills the first time she heard River speak over that surveillance video from the home box. Sure, there was something very appealing about a chick who brilliantly devised her own escape from a space ship thousands of years before the Doctor would find her message. Oh yes, River was incredibly appealing, but her voice made Amy shiver and want to rub herself. River's touch was only a bit of a bonus because Amy could happily close her eyes and listen to that voice and come without having to even touch herself.

Right now, River was nudging Amy's legs open with her knee, stretching and bending low against Amy's skin. She was talking too, making Amy shiver as her voice always did, but what River was saying was making Amy wet and breathy.

"Then he pushes into you, and not slowly, because you're not the type to like the cute, cuddly stuff. No, he rams into you, filling you until you swear you can feel him in the back of your throat," River says before dipping her mouth down to Amy's clit.

Amy squirms and comes not to River's talented tongue on her sex, but to the sound of River's voice in her head telling her how the Doctor might fuck her one day.

**-End-**


End file.
